gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Ship of the Line
Advanced Ship of the Line are a special limited edition improved vessels of the Ship of the Line class ships. They were first mentioned in The Mystery of The Stolen Design which is a play that revolves around the search for the designs after they were stolen and taken to Sir Carlos Clemente, King of Spain. They were designed and constructed by Daggerpaine Industries on the request of King John Breasly. Twenty of the ships were built but five were lost in a battle agaisnt Spain because they were vastly outnumbered but managed to win anyway because of their sheer power. History The Advanced Ship of the Line were designed by Bill Plunderbones who also oversaw their construction. King John Breasly requested the Advanced Ship of the Line be made by Lawrence Daggerpaine and the members of Daggerpaine Industries when the Spanish Armada entered English waters. The designs were drafted, but stolen the next day before construction could begin. Lawrence Daggerpaine hired his two friends, Jack Pistol and Prince Edgar Wildrat of england, to help him retrieve the stolen designs after they came to the factory in seek of a reward for completing a quest Lawrence gave Jack. Jack and Edgar assembled a small crew and then set out to retrieve the designs. Their crew included: Capt. Skull X, Simon Redskull, Lawrence Daggerpaine Miss Telltale and Benjamin Macmorgan. They sailed aboard ''L'Invincible Radeau ''Spain and retrieved the designs with some hicups along the way. After retrieving the designs Bill Plunderbones had already completed the construction of the ships using his memory of the designs to create the ships. He sailed the ships to England with the help of some Gen. Of Peace guildmembers. Once they arrived Jack and Edgar were each given a post as captain aboard one of the ships as well as some other people. They fought back the Spanish Armada and were victorious. The Advanced Ships of the Line are now scattered and used by their owners but several still belong to the Royal British Navy. The Navy owns eight of them, including the ones by owned by King John Breasly, Lord Matthew Blastshot, Captain Robert and Prince Edgar Wildrat. The others are privately owned by people who were rewarded for aiding England in the battle but most of the owners are still willing to use their ships to aid England again if necessary. Owners of a ASOTL Do not add yourself unless you own one and were involved and rewarded in the last battle in The Mystery of The Stolen Design. *Jack Pistol - Les Navires de la Nautillus *Lawrence Daggerpaine - G.O.P.S. Leviathan. *Edgar Wildrat - The Silver Whisper *John Breasly - HMS Epimethius *Capt. Skull X - *Bill Plunderbones - T.S.O.L.W.S Maelstrom *Captain Robert - HMS Kronus *Simon Redskull - *Richard Goldvane - HMS LithLancer *Matthew Blastshot - HMS Britannia *Hermit - Hermit *British Royal Navy - HMS Pandora *British Royal Navy - HMS Wundern *British Royal Navy - HMS Harbinger *British Royal Navy - HMS Rückenwind Advanced Ships of The Line Les Navires de la Nautillus|Les Navires de la Nautillus G.O.P.S. Leviathan.|G.O.P.S. Leviathan T.S.O.L.W.S Victory Maelstrom|T.S.O.L.W.S Victory Maelstrom HMS Kronus|HMS Kronus HMS LithLancer|HMS LithLancer HMS Pandora|HMS Pandora Userbox Add this Userbox if (and only IF) you own an ASOTL. Code: Appearances *The Mystery of The Stolen Design *The Journey of the Leviathan *The Adventures of Capt. Lannon: The Hunt for Lt. Harmen series Gallery G.O.P.S. Leviathan Battle.jpg G.O.P.S. Leviathan Tattered.jpg G.O.P.S. Leviathan Deck.jpg Jack'sASOTl.jpg|Les Navires de la Nautillus ASOTL.png|The Silver Whisper G.O.P.S. Leviathan Rebuilt.jpg|Posible drawing of a rebuilt G.O.P.S. Leviathan. LithLancer.jpg|LithLancer LithLancer Green Version.jpg|LithLancer 2, secretly made by Lawrence for Richard. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Vessels Category:ASOTL Category:Ship of the Line